


On Broken Wings

by victory_stars



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'll never get tired of bullying this nerd, I'm going to shove him a locker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victory_stars/pseuds/victory_stars
Summary: He wants to spread his wings and fly
Kudos: 3





	On Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Whumptober 2020 prompts that I forgot to post. Used alternate prompts 'Shot + Falling'

The bird is in a gilded cage. All the comforts one could want, but trapped. The bird wants to fly, to spread his wings and explore his world.

After all, they gave him wings. Wings to stretch, and flap, and use... But nowhere to fly to. Stuck in his cage, chewing the bars as he loses his mind. The bird wants out, the bird wants to fly.

Sometimes, they leave the cage open, and he takes the chance to run. To stretch clipped wings and try to fly. But they catch him again, put him back, scold and fuss and carry on.

“It’s dangerous. The mavericks...”

But, he does not care. Let him face a maverick, as his predecessor once did. It was far better than being locked away.

.

The bird is loose. The cage has been left open, the guardians away. The bird is running, no destination in mind. He will return to the cage, oh yes, but first he needs to fly. Running, climbing higher and higher, to the tallest point that he can reach.

He take a breath. He jumps.

As the bird spreads his wings, there’s a bright light from down below. A loud noise, surely deafening to the humans in the city streets. A sharp pain, dizzying and nauseating, static-inducing, all at the same time.

His vision goes black.

He falls.


End file.
